You're Not Alone
by AnheetaYJ
Summary: PROLOG! Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong adalah sepasang suami-istri yang bahagia. Namun, kebahagiaan mereka sirna saat Jaejoong yang pada saat itu tengah hamil keguguran. Lalu, Yunho yang sangat menginginkan seorang anak mengontrak rahim seorang yeoja tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong. 'Apa pengkhiatan itu sama dengan perselingkuhan;? YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE! Shoneun-ai DLDR!


_**YOU'RE NOT ALONE **_

**Pairing: The real couple in this world, YUNJAE! Slight Yuntoria(-_-'')**

_**Rated: PG+17**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Jung Yunho (28 y.o)**_  
_**Kim Jaejoong (27 y.o)**_  
_**Victoria Song (28 y.o)**_

_**Other cast:**_

_**Park Yoochun**_

_**Mrs Jung (46 yo)**_

_**Mrs Song (46 yo)**_

_**Disclaimer: Yunho belongs to Jaejoong and Jaejoong belongs to Yunho!**_

_**Warning: It's YAOI, Gay, MalexMale, BoyxBoy, Shoneun-ai story. So, if you don't like YAOI story, just go back and don't read this story. Arraseo?!**_

_**Part: Prolog of ?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**You're Not Alone**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Saat memejamkan mata, aku membayangkan surga -bahagia- saat di cintai olehmu, juga saat mencintaimu. Semua terasa begitu indah, terasa sempurna. Seperti cerita cinta sepanjang masa, aku bersyukur takdir membuatku jatuh cinta padamu.

Namun, semakin lama mata ini terpejam, air mata malah jatuh perlahan-lahan. Aku menangis, kini teringat setiap perih yang ditorehkan dustamu di hatiku. Tak sekali-dua kali aku mencoba membuat pembenaran, menciptakan alasan bahwa kau mungkin tak bersungguh-sungguh melukaiku.  
Kau bahkan tak mencoba membela dirimu.  
Kau menundukkan kepala, membisu.

Dan kini, lihat, aku menertawakan diriku sendiri.  
Betapa ironisnya hidup ini karenamu.  
Kau yang selalu bisa membuatku tertawa justru yang paling bisa membuatku menangis...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**You're Not Alone**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Mian, Tuan. Istri anda tak dapat mengandung lagi. Guncangan juga benturan keras akibat terjatuh tak dapat menyelamatkan janin juga menyebabkan Nyonya Jung tak dapat mengandung lagi. Kami minta maaf. Kami sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik tapi-"

Seorang namja tampan dan namja cantik hanya bisa diam membisu mendengar vonis dokter bername tag Shim Changmin.

Namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu menatap ke samping,ke arah istrinya, Jung Jaejoong.  
Tak ada kelembutan di tatapan matanya,tak ada air mata yang mengalir. Bukan, bukan karena ia tak sedih, bukan juga karena ketabahan, melainkan karena matinya perasaan.

Yunho menghela napas pasrah. Kecewa tentu saja.

Di saat ia mendengar istri yang di nikahinya lima tahun -hampir enam tahun- lalu ini ia begitu bahagia, tapi kebahagiaan itu sirna saat istrinya yang saat itu mengandung lima bulan harus kehilangan bayi mereka di karenakan Jaejoong di tabrak oleh seorang yeoja yang tak di kenal seminggu yang lalu hingga terjatuh dengan keras dan mengalami pendarahan hebat karena benturan itu.

Dan yang terakhir, vonis ini yang ia dapat.

Yunho melirik pada istrinya. Tatapan matanya kosong seakan tak ada harapan hidup lagi.  
Yunho menyentuh pundak Jaejoong pelan. Ia tahu perasaan istrinya saat ini.

HANCUR.

"Yun," Panggil Jaejoong dengan suara parau.

"Ne, Boo." Yunho memaksakan senyuman manisnya. Ia tak mau kalau ia terlihat kecewa maka ia akan menyakiti istri yang amat dicintainya itu.

"Kita pulang." kata Jaejoong pelan.  
Yunho mengangguk. Ia merengkuh pinggang istrinya penuh perasaan.

"Kami pamit dulu dokter Shim."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**You're Not Alone**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Pernahkan berpikir tentang adopsi?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang duduk berdua di taman kota sembari memperhatikan anak-anak kecil yang tengah bermain dengan riangnya.

"Ani."

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin anak kandung kita. Darah daging kita sendiri."  
jawab Jaejoong pelan.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Kau tahu kan sendiri kalau kau-" Yunho tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Hening.

Hanya hembusan angin yang terasa.  
Tak ada yang berbicara. Suami-istri itu terdiam.

"Mian Yun-" Bisik Jaejoong dengan suara serak menahan tangis.  
Yunho segera memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya.

"Tak apa, Boo. Aku selalu bersamamu saja sudah bahagia." bisik Yunho lembut.  
Jaejoong menangis dalam diam. Ada perasaan bersalah menyeruak di hatinya.

_'Sejujurnya aku memang menginginkan anak, Boo. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan belum berkehendak.'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**You're Not Alone**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**or**_

_**END**_

Hola! Si Author newbie ini membawa Fanfic baru. Ini baru prolog. Otte, joahe ania?  
**Ini adaptasi dari novel karya Sanie B. Kuncoro yang berjudul 'Memilikimu'.** Pairingnya saya ganti jadi YunJae.  
Yang udah baca pasti tahu dong ceritanya :)

Note: Re-publish lagi -_-


End file.
